Pensamientos de una noche de verano
by Kari Yagami
Summary: Lara!!! Mira Lara!!! Lara!!! No me olvides!! (suficiente ^^) también a los que les gustan los enigmas, Lean y dejen su respuesta... MI KOUSHIRO YAMATO ** Te reto a que me adivines esta **
1. Pensamientos de una noche de verano

Pensamientos de una  
noche de verano

_Fanfictions_

Notas iniciales: Creo que no tengo nada más que hacer que torturar a los fanáticos!! Aquí otra intriga!! Y es LA INTRIGA!! Adivinar que el pensamiento de Tai se centra en tal o cual persona, adinivar que Kou ama a tal persona... y así CON TODOS LOS 12 DIGIDESTINADOS!!!

Para declarar al ganador o ganadora tomaré en cuenta:

--- Que deben adivinar mínimo la mitad del enredo más uno, esto es 7 sentimientos

--- Entre quienes logren esto (espero que sean muchos) consideraré a quien haya acertado más número de veces!!

Puntos a aclarar:

--- No hay digimons (ahora sí lo aclaro, ok?)

--- No hay personajes de 03, no me recuerden que no lo pasan aún en mi país -_-U

--- No hay yuri ni yahoi ^^ (lo lamento a los fanáticos de este género, pero esto está en general Mmmm.... me tomaré la temperatura... primer fict de digimon que no tengo en "R")

Ah, CieloCriss... dragón y yo ya estamos desarrollando tu premio (mira si adivinas esto) te advierto que como "medio adivinaste" serás "medio complacida" ^___^ Es broma!! Excelente puntos, se prepara la orden (sinceramente estamos en los ingredientes y cómo prepararlo -_-U) Trataremos de no tardar, no sea que se queme =P

Pero esto es mío, solamente mío, de mi propiedad (claro que la idea me vino chateando con Zelshamada, y otros detallitos agregados de dragón, pero es prácticamente mío ^^

Lo que ní no es mío son los personajes de Digimon ¬ ¬ (creo que esto ya lo sabían, no?) Si fueran míos los trataría tan mal como lo he venido haciendo en otro fict ^^ Creo que por eso no me pertenecen

Y ahora sí.... disfruten la lectura!! Y les deseo que no duerman pensando en resolver este fict ^.~

_____________________________________________________________________________________

La noche es fresca... el viento corre delicadamente alborotando sus respectivas melenas coloridas... algunas de extraños colores, pero todas cubriendo la cabeza llena de dudas, nerviosismo... intriga

Los 12 destinados decidieron hacer un campamento... estaban en vacaciones!! Vacaciones de Verano!!

El viento jugueteaba con su alborotada melena... castaña.. y sin sus amados googles... Tai miraba el cielo llenarse lentamente de los conocidos pequeños astros... la nostalgia invadía su corazón

"¿Cómo pudo pasarme esto? ¿¿¿Hasta cuándo aguantaré???..... " 

Lanzó un profundo suspiro de cansancio total 

"¿¿¿Hasta cuándo aprenderé???"

Mirar a las estrellas lo calmaban ligeramente.... ese sentimiento estaba dentro de él carcomiéndole el alma.... y de sobra sabía que no era correspondido

"No debí enamorarme de ti... aún no comprendo cómo demonios me enamoré de ti... pero no!! Tú sólo tienes ojos para él!! Para él!! que jamás te presta atención!! Y jamás lo hará!! Lo miras a él!! Ruegas por él!! Y para desgracia mía ÉL es mi amigo!! MI AMIGO!! Me place golpearlo para hacerlo reaccionar y se de cuenta de lo que pierde contigo... pero no puedo"

El joven se recostó en el frío pasto... se supone que debería estar durmiendo, pero era imposible!! No podía volviéndola a tener en su presencia.... tan cerca... pero realmente está distante... muy distante a conquistar su corazón.... tan lejos como esas luces nocturnas

"Y tú ni cuenta te das que yo te amo!! No sé desde cuando!! Pero esto es amor!! No una obsesión, como la primera vez"

Volvió a mirar el cielo!! Le encantaba verlo tan luminado... eso le recordaba a ella.... a su amor no correspondido

"Valor!! Valor!! Portador de ese emblema y soy incapaz de decírselo!! ¡¡Sino jamás se dará cuenta!! Pero sé que no me amas!! Te he visto suspirar por él... ruegas silenciosamente que te de una mirada.... yo daría esta noche iluminada porque me mires a MI, porque tus suspiros sean por MI..."

Silenciosamente reclamó a su destino el enamorarse de quien no lo mira!! De quien jamás lo mirará!!

"Han pasado años desde que vivimos esa aventura de verano... yo, como líder, protegiéndolos a todos... incluyéndote a ti..."

Sonrió irónico para sí mismo

"Y no he cambiado desde entonces..... sido siendo un cobarde para el amor... para este amor puro y verdadero"

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Sí!! La noche estaba fría!! Pero suerte que fue precavido y trajo consigo su chaleco!! Pobre de sus amigos, que no son tan prevenidos como él

Pero un inconveniente pasó!! Él no fue precavido para el amor!! Ahora tenemos sentado frente al lago al estudiante de medicina: Joe Kido (a) "Superior" (Sempai)

"Nadie puede hablar mejor que del amor más que yo!!"

Sólo en su mente podía desahogarse... porque... ¿decírselo a ella? Por una parte ella podría entenderlo!!

"Pero por otro lado... ella cambiará su actitud hacia mí... dejaré de ser el paranoico de los estudios para convertirme en el paranoico de su amor... de su bendito amor"

Deslizó sus dedos por su cabello azul... casi al instante y mecánicamente arregló sus lentes

"¿Cómo no enamorarme de ella? Si es tan madura, hermosa, centrada, sabia!! Ella es amor!!"

Lágrimas asomaron a sus ojos que inmediatamente secó

"Y su amor no es para mí!!.. De sobra está decir que su corazón pertenece a otro... a otro que es mi amigo!! Aunque él nunca lo ha dicho en público sé que soy un gran amigo!! Una vez lo noté en el digimundo... fui pleno testigo de ese momento"

Miraba el lago... en esos momentos ansiaba que Gomamon saliera y le dijera algo que le levantara el ánimo... ¿Qué le diría Gomamon en una sitación como esa?

"Ve a decírselo!! Dile a él que no pierda un amor tan grande como el de ella!! ¡¡Que no pierda el bendito amor!!"

Sonrió levemente

"No!! No puedo!! Y por dos motivos: Uno, que ÉL detesta que le digan que hacer... Dos, mi corazón se partiría porque ella jamás volvería a confiar en mí!! Yo no puedo delatar que ella, esta noche, me confesó a quien amaba"

Así es!! Joe pasó por el dolor más grande de la vida...

"Escuchar de sus hermosos labios el nombre de nuestro amigo... ver como sus mejillas se sonrojaban al nombrarlo... hermosas mejillas rojas que le quedaban muy bien... hacían perfecta combinación con ella!!"

Extraño momento que le ocurrió... Primero sentir una daga traspasándole el alma cuando ella lo mencionó... luego, sacar fuerzas de donde no podía para consolarla cuando ella le contó que se percató que su amado está enamorado de quien no debe...

"Triste destino para mi amor... No puedo decirle lo que siento!! Ella sabe el dolor de no ser correspondido en el amor... ella sabe perfectamente que es el amor... quizá se sentirá obligada a amarme... quizá se aleje de mí, aunque nuestro acercamiento no ha sido mucho"

Lanzó una pequeña piedra al lago... el suave sonido lo llenó de nostalgia... las ondas en la superficie crecían y crecían hasta perderse

"Así fue creciendo mi amor por ti... y de seguro que así me perderé más en este sentimiento.... Te amo!! Sé que jamás podré decírtelo, pero te amo!!"

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Apenas arregla su melena después de que una ráfaga de viento la despeinara levemente... su mirada triste y nostálgica se posa en la luna... tan blanca y radiante... la joven ya armaba en su mente todo lo que le diría

"Sé que me amas... desde siempre lo he sentido... y hoy, a la luz de la luna, me lo demostraste"

Hikari se acarició los labios... no hace tan sólo unos segundos que él, su gran amor, le había confesado con suaves palabras todo lo que le provocaba el tenerla cerca... también le había entregado los más apasionados, fervientes y fogosos besos

"Yo sé que me amas... siempre lo supe... pero ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?.... en tus ojos claros me vi reflejada... pero también vi tus remordimientos!! ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso temes lastimar a.... ?"

Ella negó con la cabeza

"Sé que esto puede ser doloroso para él, pero deberá aceptarlo!! Incluso, si me lo permites, hablaré con él!! Me comprenderá!! ¡¡Debe comprenderme!! Debe verme como lo que siempre fui!! Su amiga!! De ahí no debió pasar su sentimiento!! Él lo sabía!!" 

Dejó que la helada brisa jugara con su corta cabellera... luego volvió a arreglar con gracia su cabello y se acomodó más la chaqueta que la protegía del frío

"No puedo dejar que este sentimiento correspondido me siga consumiendo sola!! No siempre tenemos la suerte de que nuestro amor sea correspondido"

Este pensamiento fue más por su hermano... ella sabía la dolorosa situación del pobre... luego recordó como su amado la había dejado... él le había dicho que tenía mucho que pensar... que no debió pasar lo que pasó

"¿Por qué me dejas así? Parece que la cordura y sabiduría que conozco en ti son bloqueados por los remordimientos hacia él!! Pero no es mi culpa!! Él sabía perfectamente que yo te amo a TI!! ¡Dueño de mis labios! ¡Dueño de mi vida! ¡Causante de mi virtud!"

Ella deslizó sus dedos por sus castaños ojos secando sus lágrimas... no debía llorar!!

"He visto a mi hermano sufrir por su amor no correspondido!! Jamás hubiese querido verlo así!!"

Volvió a acariciarse los labios... aún podía sentir el aliento de su amado en ella!!

"Sé lo que duele ver ese sufrimiento!! Sé que no quieres que él sufra!! Pero yo te amo y tú me amas!! Y no te perderé!! Pase lo que pase!! No, amor!! No me dejarás!! Sé que tu afecto hacia él es fuerte e inquebrantable!! Lo sé perfectamente más que nadie!! Pero también debes aceptar que esta pasión que nos consume no va a morir jamás"

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"Debí traer mi computadora!! Al menos así no tendría que estar hablando contigo!! Maldito insomnio ¿Qué demonios fue lo que me despertó?"

Ese era uno de los principales motivos por el cual Koushiro Izzumi (O simplemente Izzy) siempre estaba metido en una máquina.... su mente, si no estaba en algún programa, inmediatamente se trasladaba a.....

"NO!!! BASTA!! SAL DE MI MENTE!!"

Pasó desesperado la mano por su rojiza cabellera!! ¡¡Qué lata esto de los sentimientos!! Y qué momento más terrible pasó!!

"Enamorada!! Ya su corazón tiene dueño!! Y no soy yo!! ¡¡¡¿¿¿Pero cómo pude ser tan iluso???!!! Mi mundo son las computadoras!! No el amor!! No debió pasarme esto!!"

Comenzó a juguetear nerviosamente con sus dedos.... comenzó a recordar algún programa... comenzó a recordar... comenzó a recordar.... lo que había escuchado no hace unos instantes...

"¡¡Qué ironía!! Yo enamorado de ella, ella de él, y él sólo la ve como una amiga!!.... Es normal que ella sienta amor!! Y es normal que él sienta amistad!! Pero no es normal que YO me haya enamorado de ella... no es normal que este sentimiento me consuma las neuronas"

Analizó detalladamente su vida... buscando quizá una solución para su problema!! Porque ese sentimiento no lo dejaba en paz!! Lo atormentaba más que el enigma de encontrar el error en un programa de 50 páginas

"¿¿Será acaso que las virtudes que nos fueron concedidas influyan en nuestra vida??"

Sonrió al percatarse de tremendo pensamiento sin fundamento

"Aunque... eso explicaría el por qué me haya enamorado de ella... Nah!! Si eso fuera así TODOS estarían enamorados de ella y eso no es así!! Me enamoré por sus cualidades que van más allá del físico... su ternura, su madurez, su don de protección.... su mente centrada en los momentos adversos.... quizá ella es un verdadero enigma... ¿Cómo le hace para ser ese bendito sueño? ¿Ese bendito amor?"

Volvió a juguetear con sus dedos.... y volvió a reprocharse mentalmente de tan obvias respuestas

"No me cabe la menor duda!! Contigo me vuelvo un idiota!!"

Koushiro sonrió levemente... ÉL, el portador del conocimiento, un idiota ante el amor

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"La luz de las estrellas.... astros brillantes..... tan radiantes... tan distantes... lejos aunque pareciera que estuvieran cerca... muy cerca... así es como te tengo"

El heredero de los googles, y de los emblemas del valor-amistad, y el más apuesto de todos (mensaje subliminal =P) Daisuke Motomiya miraba embelesado la noche estrellada....

Se aferró un poco a sí mismo... estaba más que seguro que TODOS sabían de sus sentimientos

"¡¡Para mí no es fácil ocultarlo!! Soy tan expresivo y sincero... sabes perfectamente que te amo!! que este amor me consume por dentro... ¡¡¡¡¿¿¿Por qué me enamoré de ti???!!!!!"

Suspiró desganadamente recordando al tipo causante de que su amor no se lleve a cabo.... negó con la cabeza... recordó inmediatamente a su colega

"Enamorados de ti!! LOS DOS!! Qué desgracia!! ¿Será que porque somos tan unidos, como si fuéramos hermanos, provocó que nos enamoremos de ti??"

Sonrió irónico!! De seguro que fue eso!! De seguro que estaba ya escrito en su destino!! Enamorarse de la misma mujer que otro!! y ese otro es su amigo!! Un amigo especial!!

"Después de todo... soy el heredero del Valor-Amistad"

Comenzó Davis a analizar otra opción de su vida

"Valor!! Valor!! ¡¡Qué cosas de la vida!!... y mi amistad hacia él me impide aceptar ante él este amor.... Aunque... de nada sirve que él te ame con la misma intensidad que yo... porque, después de todo, tú...."

Volvió su mirada a las estrellas brillantes.... una débil sonrisa asomó a su apuesto moreno rostro

"La luz de las estrellas.... qué hermoso espectáculo... eso me recuerda lo cerca y lejos que estás de mi vida..... los astros de la noche... me recuerdan a ti!! A tí... _ _ _ _ "

La sonrisa quedó en el rostro del joven... él disfrutó perfectamente cada instante de esa sensación en sus labios!!! El viento se llevó el nombre de aquella afortunada T-T dueña del puro amor que siente MI DAVIS!!... y él NO es ninguna especie de CLON DE TAI!!!! ò_ó Aunque admito que tienen muchas semejanzas ^^

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"Cálido... hermoso... y pensaste en mí!! Sólo en mí!! Oh, cielos!! ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué no antes?"

Miyako se secó las lágrimas de su rostro... la helada brisa jugueteó con su cabellera larga y lila

"Momento tan sublime!! Tan mágico!! y no pude disfrutarlo!! Tus palabras de amor eran para mí.. tus sentimientos... tu rostro envuelto por el amor que me profesas... tu rostro... tan diferente al de hace unos años atrás... muy diferente al cual yo conocí"

La joven de 18 años suspiró pesadamente lamentándose por el tiempo perdido

"Y no puedo!! No puedo corresponder!! ¡¡¿¿Por qué??!! ¿Por qué ahora y no antes? ¿Por qué tuve que rechazar tu amor? Me parte el alma hacerte esto porque tú eres tan bueno!! Merecías que te dijera que sí!! Que te amo con locura!! que quiero ser tuya!! que te pertenezco... como fue mi sueño desde pequeña!! Pero las cosas cambian!! Mi corazón ahora tiene otro dueño"

Suavemente se tocó los labios... aún estaban cálidos

"Realmente es delicioso el sabor de tus besos... tus labios tan suaves... besándome!! pensando en mí!! Sólo en mí!! Y yo, como una grandiosa idiota, acordándome de ESE que no me toma en cuenta y que jamás lo hará!! Porque su mente está en otra!! En mi gran amiga!!"

La rabia se apoderó de Yolei, pero no fue en contra de quien la besó, tampoco del hombre que ella ama... mucho menos contra la mujer que su amado ama... sino que fue contra ella misma, por ser incapaz de odiarlos

"No puedo odiarla!! Es MI AMIGA!! Siempre admiré su personalidad!! Tampoco puedo odiarlo a él, porque lo amo con todas mis fuerzas...... bien dicen que del odio al amor hay un sólo paso!! Ojalá él me irritara como antes!! Ojalá que todo fuera como antes!! Así podría corresponder al amor que me ofrecen!!"

Ella quitó algunos mechones lila de su empapado rostro... luego deslizó sus dedos hasta sus labios

"Caricia sublime... caricia cálida... me trajo gratos recuerdos de mis sentimientos de la niñez... cuando te amaba... cuando daba todo por una de tus hermosas miradas... mi pobre enamorado!! Tardaste tanto en decírmelo!!"

_____________________________________________________________________________________

El fuego le daba una tonalidad misteriosa a este rubio.... aunque la brisa helada revolvía más sus cabellos y nuevamente lo dejaba en su posición original... sus ojos azules fijos en la fogata!!

Él, Takeru Takaishi, sentía calidez en su sonrojado rostro.... motivo por recordarla... la tenía tan presente!! Incluso veía la silueta de su amada en aquel fuego que le evitaba sentir el frío de la noche

Negó con la cabeza

"No es posible!! No puedo seguir así!! Pensé que al decírselo, que al desahogarme iba a sentirme mejor!! Pero fue todo lo contrario!! Ahora estoy peor que antes!!"

Miró por unos instantes el cielo despejado... brillantes luces parpadeando sin cesar... quizá le luminarían sus pensamientos....

Volvió a negar en con la cabeza intentando sacar sus locas ideas de su mente

"Esto es lo peor que pudo pasarme!! Enamorado de..."

Un nudo sintió en su pecho.... El destino fue muy cruel con él

"Ojalá volviera a ser un chiquillo de 11 años!! Cuando aún no me interesaban estos asuntos del corazón... cuando veía la vida desde otra perspectiva... cuando sólo me interesaba defender al mundo.... cuando... cuando... te descubrí!!"

Se mordió los labios con neta preocupación...

"Mi corazón se agita por ti!! Tal como comenzó hace ya 6 años!! ¿¿Será que desde los once despertó mi capacidad de amar?? Si este amor ha crecido desde esa época... inútil sería arrancármelo ahora... "

Miró nuevamente la fogata... levantó sus manos para calentarse un poco...

"Pero debo hacerlo!! Debo arrancarte de mí!! Esto NO puede ser!! Creo que ya estoy delirando"

Sonrió irónicamente recordando la femenina sonrisa que lo cautivaba

"Eres tú mi esperanza!! Eres la causa de mi delirio!! Eres mi principio y mi final!!"

Recordó lo ocurrido hace unos instantes...

"¿Cómo diantres me atreví a decirlo? ¿Cómo diantres me atreví a hacerlo? No hay duda que mi cordura se va a los pisos cuando se trata de ti"

Sentía calor!! Mucho calor!! Y ahora no era por la fogata!!

"Este amor me quema!! Tú más que nadie lo sabes!! Pero esto no puede ser!! Sin embargo... sin embargo..."

Sus azules ojos se posaron en la ruta en cuyo final estaba ella

"De seguro que ahora estás pensando en mí!! En cómo me siento!! Bueno, al menos no sufrirás de frío"

Tk mismo se había encargado de eso... sonrió levemente, pero su sonrisa se borró cuando tuvo en su mente la imagen de un hombre

"Pero no!! Este amor no es de dos!! Hay un tercero involucrado.... inevitablemente el corazón de un hombre sufrirá!!"

Se encogió de hombros... después de todo ese campamento no había sido una buena idea!! Tk sentía la dispersión del grupo, en especial el de él... su amigo del alma!!

"Es mi mejor amigo... "

Negó nuevamente la cabeza... realmente el amor lo estaba más que cegando!!

"Qué locuras estoy diciendo!! Esto es más allá de la amistad!! ¡¡ES MI HERMANO!! Por esto debo arrancar este amor!!"

Volvió a morderse los labios... 

"Al menos.... mis labios te tocaron!! Al menos probé el néctar de tu boca"

_____________________________________________________________________________________

De mirada suave... sus azules ojos hacían perfecta combinación con su lacia cabellera

"Estamos sufriendo"

Se tocó los labios... sus pensamientos más calmados

"Tú, mi amor... ahora estás sufriendo!! Yo sufro por no poder tenerte entre mis brazos...pero ahora estoy más calmado... la asfixia de mi alma la calmé con tus labios.. tus labios que ahora me pertecen... "

Ken Ichijouji, más calmado y más sereno... finalmente había expresado lo que tiene en su interior!! finalmente tomó un emblema que no le pertenecía y valientemente aceptó sus sentimientos... pero el valor no es su cualidad... por lo que se arrepintió y la dejó allí... aunque una parte de su alma se quedaba con ella... con su puro amor

"Cambié tanto por ti!! Me hiciste ver cuando estaba mal!!"

Acarició suavemente su mejilla izquierda... 

"Mi amada!! ¿Por qué el destino cruel me pone en esta encrucijada? ¿Por qué sacrificar este amor?"

Sonrió levemente

"Sí, ya lo recuerdo!! Está mi amigo!! Mi gran amigo!! Mi - hermano del alma -"

Recordó lo de no hace unos instantes.... con esos besos no sólo había desatado lo que existía en su interior... también le entregó todo el amor que sentía por ella, por su diosa pura de amor

"Sí, mi vida!! Sacrifico este amor!! Te lo entregué con mis labios!! Y todo por no causar mpas sufrimiento!!"

Tan bondadoso el joven... sí, esa era su cualidad!!

_____________________________________________________________________________________ 

"La dulzura de tus labios siempre la tendré presente.... en especial cuando deba volver a Estados Unidos"

Mimí miró con suma tristeza al joven.... no debía acercarse!! No debía torturar más su corazón!! Después de todo... al menos por esa noche, no se atrevería a mirarlo de frente

"Dicen que sólo el tiempo y la distancia ayudan a olvidar... eso espero!! "

Sonrió ampliamente admirándolo

"Tendré que contarle mucho a Michael... mi gran amigo!! De seguro que si él hubiese estado aquí hubiese evitado el mejor encuentro de toda mi vida!!"

Mimí se mordió los labios!! Michael la cuidaba tanto!! Entre los dos se formó la verdadera amistad!!

"Ojalá que eso vuelva a existir entre ambos!! Detesto perder una amistad!! Aunque la nuestra era muy peculiar"

Suavemente acomodó su cabellera... esa brisa helada la estaba despinando

"Amistad que se transformó en amor... ¿Cómo pasó? No lo sé, ni me interesa saberlo ya!! ¿Qué empeño tendría intentar descifrar el amor!! Esa no es mi especialidad!! Además dudo que eso se explique... al menos ya sé lo que es un beso de amor!! Tú me lo enseñaste"

Sonrió con gracia, con suma gracia y encanto ante su último pensamiento.... Mimí Tachikawa dejó que la helada brisa la envolviera nuevamente

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"Siempre fui terco!! Obstinado!! Cerrado!! Frío!! Eso no lo niego... pero esto es un caparazón que utilizo para ocultar mis sentimientos... y sólo tú lograste traspasarlo!! tú, que eres capaz sacar amor de la nada..."

El joven Ishida se recostó en el frío pasto...

"Y aunque siempre atraje la atención de muchas chicas!! Incluso la de mis amigas!! No pasaban de la amistad!! eran AMIGAS!! Nada más!! ¡¡¡¿¿¿Por qué no puedo verte a ti de esa misma forma???!!!"

Una sonrisa de fastidio se posó en su rostro... Matt no es nada estúpido!! Lo que sí le parece estúpido es la situación que él estaba provocando

"Una persona muy importante en mi vida... No!! Dos personas importantes en mi vida están sufriendo por mi culpa!! No cabe la duda que soy un imbécil!!"

La brisa helada apenas movió sus rebeldes cabellos

"Rebelde!! Mi corazón es tan rebelde que ni yo mismo lo controlo!! ¿¿Por qué demonios tienen que sufrir quienes no quiero??"

Su mente insistía, le rogaba por una respuesta!! No le haría caso a su corazón!! Feroz batalla que pasaba en el interior de Matt

"Quisiera el consejo de la experta en el amor... pero no puedo!! Son muchos motivos!! Uno de ellos es que por liberarme de mi sufrimiento ella sufrirá!! Otro es que ya es muy tarde!! Ellos lo saben!!"

Cuando de pronto como un rayo le llegó!! Se sentó en el pasto... ya lo tenía todo decidido!! Recordó el grupo musical... ahí tenía la solución

"Haré una gran gira!! Me alejaré de Odaiba!! Esperaré que las cosas pasen... esperaré la invitación a la boda!! Esperaré que el alejamiento me ayude!! Y no me entrometeré más!!"

El destino le había jugado chueco, muy chueco!! Ishida y ÉL estaban enamorados de la misma mujer... y como buen portador de la Amistad debía hacer lo que corresponde!! Ser un VERDADERO AMIGO y alejarse

"¡¡Ahora comprendo por qué la amas!! ¡¡Ella tiene una magia atrayente!! Su aura rosa es hipnotizante!! Pero no te preocupes!! Fui yo quien llegó tarde!! Tú la amaste desde antes... Tú la mereces!! Lucha por ella, lucha que yo no estaré en tu camino!!"

Sí, eso se lo diría antes de partir!! A ÉL, a su rival en el amor... 

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"Sé lo queme dirán si se enteran... ¿¿Cómo pudiste enamorarte de ella?? Es muy mayor para ti!!"

Sus ojos verdes la veían llorar suavemente... una daga traspasó su corazón... pero ella secó sus lágrimas

"Lástima!! Te has calmado!! Me conformaría con tan sólo consolarte!! Saber qué es lo que te ocurre??"

El joven de aproximadamente 15 años se arrimó de una forma un poco brusca a la pared

"¿¿Pero para qué decirlo?? Si te vi con él, mi gran dolor!! Sus manos acariciaban tu rostro... por el encanto de tu mirar supe que te hablaba palabras de amor!!"

Pasó sus masculinas manos por su castaño cabello

"Y te besó!!! Por unos instantes quise ser yo quien te besaba!! Pero tú dejaste que ÉL te besara.... ¿Acaso lo amas? ¿Sigues amándolo? Hace mucho tiempo ya que no hablamos, no sé qué sentirás"

Tragó saliva ante una terrible duda que le carcomía el alma

"¿Por qué después de que te besó ÉL se fue? ¿Cómo pudo ser capaz de dejar lágrimas en tu rostro? Pero ahora no lloras!! Bueno, no es de ti llorar!! Lo tuyo es la alegría!! Tan sólo desearía ser unos años mayor, llegar hasta tu edad!! Me transmites felicidad, amor... delirio"

Cuánto anhelaba ir a su encuentro..... hablarle de cualquier cosa

"Pero no soy un masoquista!! Tu mirada hacia mí siempre ha sido y siempre será de amistad!! Me ves y me verás siempre como un niño!! Y todo por no ser mayor a ti!! Pero... ÉL..."

Cody negó con la cabeza

"Ya basta de tantas falsas esperanzas!! Esa no es mi cualidad!! Lo mío es el conocimiento y la sinceridad.... Demonios!! Ya sabía que por algo no debía aceptar este emblema!! No soy sincero!! Llevo años sin serlo!!! Te amo como un loco y no te lo digo!!

Meditó sus pensamientos

"No!! No es que no sea sincero!! Lo que pasa es que sé que no tengo tu amor!! ¿De qué serviría decírtelo? Para ti siempre seré tu amigo, de ahí jamás pasaré!! Sólo me queda admirarte mientras me ayudas y me explicas por millonésima vez que no debo desarmarla e intentarla arreglar por mi propia cuenta sin consultarte... en esos momentos juego con mi mente!! Imagino que es una pelea de enamorados.... Incluso voy a dejarte a tu departamento..... Ja!! Eso no es ningún esfuerzo!! Y en la puerta nos despedimos como amigos!!"

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"Me siento mucho mejor... esa conversación me vino y muy bien"

Sora suspiró suavemente... a lo lejos se percata de la luz ardiente en el suelo y del pensativo ser ante ella

"Como portadora del Amor imagino lo que sientes.... es muy duro... sabes? Amar y no ser correspondido"

Deslizó suavemente sus dedos por el pasto dibujando imágenes.... 

"Amistad!! Eso es lo que él siente por mí!! Yo soy la experta del amor!! Yo sé que se siente amar y no ser correspondido"

Sonrió levemente recordando a su gran amigo!!

"Si no hubiese estado tan metido en su problema hubiese recurrido a él... él podría ayudarme... pero lo noté tan pensativo recostado en esa fría sábana verde"

Rió suavemente... recordó sin querer a su amigo y a su amor

"Tienen mucho en común... en especial en que ahora ninguno confía ya en mí!! Bueno, quizá eso se deba a que uno me amó antes... al otro yo lo amo y él se ha dado cuenta"

Takenouchi se abrazó a sí misma

"Amigo!! Amigo!! Es mi amigo!!.... Al menos sé que mis sentimientos están ahora calmados... Y no saldré como loca a confesárselo!! No, eso no es de mí!! Eso es de Mimí"

El frío pasto le recordaba a él y cómo se sentía su propio corazón cuando ve al dueño de su emblema... 

"Ambos somos dueños de los emblemas cambiados ¿No?"

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Notas finales: ¿Confusos pensamientos? Dale!! No me vas a decir que cuando uno está perturbado piensa con claridad!!Y ninguno de nuestros amigos está bien!! Sólo es cuestión que se calmen... y ustedes también, lean con calma... y descrifren esto ^__^ 

He puesto algunas pistas muy obvias!! Demasiado obvias!! Al menos para mí lo son ^.~ en cambio en otros casos admito que se las complico y mucho, pero si dan con las fáciles vayan simplemente armando el rompecabezas

Para hacerlo más complicado (o sea, para fastidiarlos más a ustedes con las intrigas) unos puntos más:

- Quizá haya una típica pareja de las conocidas en todo FF.net Taiora, Miyaken.... Incluso Daikari y Mimato ¿? Se van a llevar algunas sorpresitas ^^ (Ya digo ¡¡¡Debo tomarme la temperatura!!!) 

- Quizá hay de esas parejas que pocas veces se ven en los ficts de FF.net: Takemi (Ya sea Miyako o Mimí) Miyashiro... 

- Quizá... No, quizá NO, de seguro que necesito buscar otras cosas mejor que hacer, ne? pero les aseguro que no hay nada más divertido (Para mí) que hacerlos sufrir!!

- He visto las sagas 01 y 02... también he visto la película y de aquí he sacado ciertas partecitas para algunos pensamientos

- Sólo UNA pareja es correspondida, la de Kari con.... (Gran pista -_-U) y para esto daré un bono especial de DOS puntos si me adivinan QUIEN es el amor correspondido y a QUIEN ÉL no quieren lastimar (incluso, si me dan el gran motivo por el cuál ÉL dice - no poder amarla libremente - UN PUNTO MÁS)

- Una ayuda más DOS AMAN A UNA.... Por ejemplo: Fulano y Mengano aman a SORA, los otros 2 a MIYAKO, los 2 de acá a MIMÍ y finalmente los 2 restantes a HIKARI... en otras palabras, si crees que 3 aman a una hay un error

- Puedes enviar cuantos mensajes quieras, pero se tomará en cuenta el último mensaje que envíes... así que si lees y envias el mensaje, y luego lo piensas mejor quedará anulado el primero, ne?

- El resultado lo publicaré.... (verificando calendario.... ) Mmmmm..... No lo sé!! Bueno, dejaré esto abierto por 1 mes!! si acaso me olvido me lo recuerdan, ne? (No hay puntos adicionales por recordatorio =P)

Mi amado mail es hikari_traviesa@hotmail.com (va acorde perfectamente conmigo ^^)


	2. Pensamientos MIOS :P

**HOLA A TODOS!!!**

Y aquí el destape!!!

Espero que  no hayan dormido pensando y pensando!!!

Y la situación es así:

Tanto como Tai, como Davis, como Tk, como Matt, como Ken, como Codi, como Izzy, como Joe, como ¿?Me pasé!! ^__^

Sí!! Todos ellos me aman a mí!!! Todos!! Así que todos perdieron!!! Ja, ja!!

No, es broma!! Sólo agrego este documento para que mi historia vuelva a salir actualizada, así que:

LARA.- Aún hay tiempo!!! Ah!! Estoy feliz.. luego te dijo por qué (Esto no forma parte de la intriga deeste fict =P)

CIELO CRISS.- Sé, amiga, que el tiempo vuela, que tienes poco tiempo… así que tienes todo el tiempo necesario (pero con la condición de que escribas un poquitín y no olvides a tus "sufridos" fanáticos) Adivina esto (y de paso me ahorras un nuevo premio ^__^)

ZELSHA.. eh… VENEZOLANA.-  Piensa, piensa, piensa y piensa… ¿A quién ama MI Davis? (Respuesta: A Mí, sólo a MÍ)

MI KOUSHIRO YAMATO.- No pies, No orejitas, no manitas, no nada!! A quien yo voy a ir a halarle el cabello es a ti!! (Por no ponerme un review T-T) A menos de que no lo hayas hecho porque no lo has visto (por eso es que hago esto) o que esté tan difícil (Y eso me gustará mucho ^__________^)

DRAGON.- Prohibido el concurso para ti… sabiendo las respuestas no es justo que concurses - -U Sin comentarios

JENNY ICHIJOUCHI – KAORI – GATOMON .- Mmmmm… ¿Seguros de sus respuestas? No digo nada más… 

Ah, sí!! Adjunten su mail (Para mandarle un potente virus a quien adivine TODO sin equivocarse ^^) Perdón, borren lo anterior… para notificar al ganador vía mail

Es todo!! (Por ahora)


	3. email, please

**Petición y Actualización**

Este escrito es para solicitar que si envían mensaje anónimo adjunten el mail a donde notificar la respuesta (si acaso has ganado) porque sinceramente.. ¿Cómo me contacto con la persona para asesi... ejem.. para darle su "premio"? Yo soy nueva en FF.net; no conozco a muchos escritores y no suelo ingresar mucho al MSG por falta de tiempo (o por pereza ^^)

Ejem.. hoy he amanecido sin ganas de molestar (creo que principio de una enfermedad ^^)

Bueno, para no desaprovechar esto informo que:

El sig. cap. de **"En busca de tu Corazón" **lo publicaré en Enero (me faltan pulir ciertos detalles para hacerle la vida de cuadritos a Kou ^^)

En **"Por amistad y por amor " **en cuanto dragón termine de revisar algunas partes lo publico, en este fict no hay mucha intriga, pero sí sufrimiento al menos para el pobre de Tk (Creo que me ha dado "Laritis" que es una extraña enfermedad en que escoges a Tk para hacerlo sufrir y sufrir en los ficts ^.^)

Y envíen un review en mis historias.. no demorarás mucho (a menos que el condenado sitio al que todos "amamos" le de uno de sus mil y un arrebatos) o si no un mail a hikari_traviesa@hotmail.com

Gracias por el tiempo en el cual te tomaste para leer todo esto... me despido porque por el momento haré un viajecito a México para visitar a unas amigas y de paso halarle las patas a alguien para que tome en cuenta este fict =P


End file.
